hunhan - Love story a human wolf
by xi vivi taoris
Summary: ketika luhan menyusuri sebuah taman pada malam hari, dia melihat sesosok namja yang tiba tiba berubah jadi serigala.. siapakah namja itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story A Human Wolf  
main cast :**  
sehun  
luhan  
and the other

**summary :  
**ketika luhan menyusuri sebuah taman pada malam hari, dia melihat sesosok namja yang tiba tiba berubah jadi serigala.. siapakah namja itu?  
Danger :  
Yaoi, Boy X Boy , typo bertebaran

annyeong, ini pertama kalinya author buat ffn sebetulnya ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi di blog udah pernah buat ff.. muehehe XD  
#lama lo min basa basinye kata luhan | iye namanye juga perkenalan | kapan mulainye? | iye bentar |  
kalo gua terlalu banyak basa basi ntar gua digaplok sama luhan #eh? "Lo ngomong ape min?sambar Luhan|oro popo| yaudah | iye cantik | gua kaga cantik tapi gua tamvan *sambil ngelus pipi| iye dah tamvan padahal gua bilang itu cantik wkwk XD  
daripada kelamaan mari dibaca fanfic gua..  
monggo~

Chapter 1

AUTHOR POV  
pada malam hari ada seorang namja bertubuh mungil tapi seksoh (?) dengan rambut berwarna merah muda ingin pergi ke rumah temannya yang bernama si tiang keris.  
pria dengan wajah cantik (?) ini pergi kerumah temannya itu dengan menggunakan motor ninja . si namja dengan rambut merah muda ini jika ingin pergi ke rumah temannya si kris dia harus melewati jembatan yang terkenal cukup angker di kalangan masyarakat.  
disaat namja cantik berambut merah muda dengan sepeda motor ninja memasuki jembatan angker itu ditemui berbagai hal yang cukup mengganjal di saat perjalanan.  
di dalam perjalanan ada suara suara roh halus berteriak, ada suara orang mesum di dalam perjalanan (?), ada penampakan hantu tapi namja itu cukup berani melewatinya tanpa mundur sedikitpun.  
saat namja itu sudah sampai dijembatan dia berani melewati jembatan itu, tapi anehnya! Di bawah jembatan itu ada sinar yang sangat terang dan cukup aneh bagi namja itu. Saking penasaran dengan sinar itu, namja itu memberhentikan motornya dan melihat ke bawah jembatan. Saat namja itu melihat ke bawah betapa kagetnya dia melihat seorang namja berambut kuning sedang membuka bajunya dan celananya #stop! Stop ! ini bukan yadong . maksud author sedang membuka bajunya dan tiba tiba berubah! Ya! Berubah! #luhan : berubah jadi apa min? | jadi power ranger | jinjja? | dasar bodoh percaya bgt sama gua| tadi lo bilang apa min? #megangkerahbaju | eh a.. ani tadi aku bilang luhan tamvan ya! Tamvan! |aku tau kau bohong, jadi apa emangnya?| kasih tau enggak ya? Spoiler ntar wkwk | #lemparsepatu  
dan akhirnya dia berubah menjadi seekor serigala, namja cantik berambut merah muda yang bernama luhan itu melihatnya dengan kaget dan secara spontan dia berteriak, teriakan yang cukup keras itu terdengar oleh manusia serigala itu tapi dengan cepatnya luhan segera menyalakan motor dan cepat cepat pergi!  
setelah itu sampailah Luhan di tempat kris

ding dong ding dong  
'kreet  
"kris ge?"  
"wae? Ada apa?"  
"aku melihat sesuatu di jembatan ! aku takut ge #sambilmemelukkris"  
"ngelihat apa han? #melepaskanpelukan# Ngelihat cewe asoy di jalanan dan mengajak mu kerumahnya?"  
"#nataphoror"  
"apa han?"  
"aku tidak melihat yeoja asoy dijalanan tapi aku melihat manusia serigala di bawah jembatan angker itu kris"  
"hah? Manusia serigala, kau yakin han?"  
"ne aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku takut"  
"#melukluhan# jangan takut ne"  
"hiks hiks"  
author : Kris modus| kris : lah lu ngape thor, pengen lo gua peluk juga ?| author : hm.. |Kris : udeh bilang aja | Author : yee sape juga yang mau dipeluk lu Kris, sampe kapanpun luhan milik sehun jadi lu kagak berhak meluk kris | kris : yee suka suka gua lah, and then lu kalo mau dipeluk tinggal bilang aja thor| Author : yee kaga gua pengennya luhan | Luhan : eh udeh udeh kapan mulai ceritanya! | Author : iye Luhan setelah gua cekek tuh kris | Luhan : author mah debat mulu | Author : iya deh han, author lanjutin  
"sudah jangan nangis" kata kris  
lalu namja yang berwajah cantik itu mengusap air matanya  
"ne.."  
"ya sudah han, ayo masuk ke rumah kris"  
"ne kris"

"kau mau secangkir kopi luwak putih hangat han?"  
"ne hyung, mau"  
"bentar ya tunggu dulu"  
"ne.."  
LUHAN POV  
"tadi dijembatan aku melihat seorang namja yang berambut kuning berubah menjadi serigala, entah siapakah dia itu? Melihatnya saja bulu kuduk merinding.. saat aku melihat dia berubah menjadi serigala aku melihat wajahnya sekilas. Oh Tuhan, jauhkan lah aku dari manusia serigala itu jika bertemu lagi"  
"Han, sedang mikirin apa han?"  
"ah ani tidak ada apa apa hyung"  
"oh, kalau ada apa apa bilang sama hyung"  
"ne.."  
"ini kopi white luwaknya"  
"xie xie kris"  
"yeah"  
"kris hyung, bisakah kau membukakan tv untukku?"  
"iya sebentar"  
"yang berita ne?"  
"iya.."  
NEWS IN THE TELEVISION**  
**"Selamat malam pemirsa bersama saya Kim jong in dalam sekilas info..**  
**Siang hari di sungai han telah di temukan seorang wanita yang tak bernyawa dengan tanda di lehernya terdapat sebuah cakaran yang memanjang seperti serigala. Jenazah yang ditemukan itu ditemukan tidak jauh dari jembatan Jong Dae yang terkenal angker itu, Jenazah perempuan yang tak dikenal itu di temukan oleh seorang namja yang sedang memancing ikan. Demikian sekilas info.. xie xie"**  
**"glek #luhan menelan salivanya"  
"hyung tadi kau lihat kan?"  
"iya aku melihatnya.."  
"apa jangan jangan itu ulah manusia serigala itu"  
"entahlah, tapi itu dekat dengan jembatan yang kau lewat itu han"  
"hihh! Aku takut hyung "  
"yaudah yaudah jangan dipikirin ne, oh iya kita jadi mengerjakan tugas proyeknya kan?"  
"ah ne.."

**TBC  
Gimana menurut kalian readers? Ancur ya ? gaje bgt ya XD ngahaha :v namanya baru pertama kali buat fanfic, oh iya boleh minta reviewnya readers siapa tau saran dan ucapan kalian bisa membantuku untuk membuat fanfic ini jadi lebih baik.. mohon bantuannya #bow90degree  
xie xie~ ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"glek #luhan menelan salivanya"  
"hyung tadi kau lihat kan?"  
"iya aku melihatnya.."  
"apa jangan jangan itu ulah manusia serigala itu"  
"entahlah, tapi itu dekat dengan jembatan yang kau lewat itu han"  
"hihh! Aku takut hyung "  
"yaudah yaudah jangan dipikirin ne, oh iya kita jadi mengerjakan tugas presentasi kan?"  
"ah ne.."

**EPISODE SEKARANG**

AUTHOR POV

setelah Luhan dan Kris mengerjakan tugas presentasi buat kuliah mereka, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menginap semalaman di rumah Kris.

Luhan POV  
"Kris ge"  
"ya, ada apa?"  
"aku tidur dimana? Kau punya kamar kosong ge?"  
"tidak, kau tidur denganku saja han"  
"hm tidak usah ge, aku lebih baik tidur terpisah denganmu"  
"kenapa?"  
"#sambilmenutupdadadengankeduatangan, E.. entar Kris Ge melakukan hal yang tidak tidak denganku" XD  
"dasar bodoh, jangan berpikir seperti itu"  
"benerkah?"  
"iya"  
"oh syukurlah #sambilmengelusdada"  
"iya iya, nyok ke kamar aku udah capek"  
"ne kris ge"

Di kamar Kris  
" aku tidur duluan, selamat malam han"  
"ne selamat tidur ge"

5 jam kemudian  
Kris yang tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa ia sadari sedikit pun menendang bokong luhan hingga luhan jatuh tersungkur mencium bibir lantai.  
"duhh.. ngg.. dasar kris Ge menganggu tidurku saja"  
Lalu dengan sabarnya Luhan menahan emosinya itu dan ia pun kembali ke tempat tidur  
baru saja Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Kris tiba tiba menendang bokong Luhan lagi hingga jatuh ke lantai lagi  
"Kris ge! Kau itu menyebalkan kalau aku terus terusan begini.. kapan aku bisa tidurnya?!" Kata Luhan marah marah sendiri, lalu Luhan pun kembali keranjangnya.  
"aku harap kau tidak menendangku lagi kris ge"  
5 menit kemudian..  
Kris menendang Luhan lagi hingga Luhan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya tetapi dengan sabarnya ia kembali ke tempat tidur  
10 menit kemudian  
Kris menendang Luhan lagi hingga Luhan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan itu membuat Luhan jengkel..  
Luhan pun akhirnya duduk diatas ranjang dan ngomong sendiri  
"bagaimana aku bisa tidur, jika kau terus begitu pada ku Kr.." belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataanya tiba tiba Kris menendangnya lagi hingga jatuh.  
"Ge kau benar benar kelewatan! Aku tidur dilantai saja" kata Luhan ngomong sendiri  
1 jam kemudian, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera membangkitkan badannya  
"Kris ge.." sambil menggoncangkan tubuh kris  
"enggggggg.. masih ngantuk, jangan ganggu"  
"Kris ge! Kamar mandi dimana" sambil menggocangkan tubuh kris lagi  
"di belakang rumah dekat pohon kelapa"  
Lalu si Luhan pergi kekamar mandi, saat Luhan selesai dengan buang air kecilnya. Luhan melihat sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai dan juga pakaian putihnya sedang berdiri di dekat pohon kelapa dengan pandangan kosong lalu luhan menghampiri wanita itu  
"Permisi nona"

"Kenapa kau berada disini, bukannya anda harusnya berada dirumah ?"

"dan wajah anda kelihatan pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?"  
"tidak" katanya tanpa ekspresi  
"oh, anda tinggal dimana?"  
"dikuburan tuan"  
glek Luhan menelan salivanya  
"Jangan jangan anda? Se.. setan" Lalu Luhan berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah Kris  
"Hosh hosh itu tadi apa? Bagaimana kalau dia mengejarku sampai disini?"  
"kau kenapa tuan?'  
Luhan pun menoleh kearah samping  
"Se.. setan!" lalu Luhan berlari menuju ke kamar kris dan mengunci pintunya  
"hosh hosh.. ahh aku kagak bisa tidur dah! Sial!  
**Pagi hari  
**"Pagi Luhan, kenapa matamu seperti mata panda begitu?"  
"tidak ada apa apa!, aku mau pergi mandi dulu" Jawab luhan tegas sambil menuju kekamar mandi dengan memegang pinggangnya gara gara encok semalam di tending kris. Kris hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada  
"hm, aneh…"

**TBC  
Makin gaje ya? ok ini emang gaje bgt. Oh iya buat kalian yang sudah baca chapter ini, sekalian review ne..  
jangan jadi siders doang, kalo perlu review dan kasih saran aja ke gua biar bikin fic nya makin bagus..  
terimakasih**


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE LALU  
"Pagi Luhan, kenapa matamu seperti mata panda begitu?"  
"tidak ada apa apa!, aku mau pergi mandi dulu" Jawab luhan tegas sambil menuju kekamar mandi dengan memegang pinggangnya gara gara encok semalam di tendang kris. Kris hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada  
"hm, aneh…"

***  
di kelas

"anak anak hari ini bapak akan memperkenalkan murid baru pindahan sekolah dari seoul art high school, mimin ngasal tempatnya :v , sehun perkenalkan dirimu.."  
"iya, nama saya oh sehun kalian boleh memanggil saya sehun"  
"ape? Thehun?" sahut Kai  
"oh sehun, dasar bodoh"  
"tapi kau mengucapnya thehun"  
"kau itu mengada ngada saja, mungkin kau salah dengar"  
"ih serius kaga salah dengar.. iya ga Luhannie?"  
"ah… (melihat ke sehun dan garuk garuk leher) ahhh… "  
"iya kan Luhan?!" (Tanya kai sekali lagi)  
"bisa jadi bisa jadi" kata Luhan  
"tidak tidak tidak" kata D.O  
"iya iya iya" kata Baekhyun  
"-_- seperti acara indonesia cerdas saja" kata Kai  
"sudah anak anak jangan berisik.. oh sehun silahkan milih tempat duduknya"  
"iya.."  
(lalu sehun pun duduk disamping luhan)  
"ah sehun, salam kenal ya"  
"ya"  
"dinginnya (kata Luhan dalam hati)"  
"ahm uhm, Sehun tinggal dimana?"  
"tinggal di desa Guangzhou deket jembatan Jongdae"  
"ohhh ne~ " (sambil tersenyum manis didepan sehun)  
"di.. dia sungguh cantik, tapi sadarlah sehun kau tak pantas memilikinya karena dia itu manusia yang sempurna.. mana mungkin dia mau sama manusia setengah serigala sepertiku"  
"sehun rumahmu kan deket jembatan jongdae. Apakah disekitar daerah jembatan jongdae itu kau pernah melihat manusia yang berubah jadi serigala?"  
" ahh.. aku tak tau soal itu (bohong sehun).."  
"oh kirain tau .. "  
"kaga (maaf luhan aku berbohong padamu, aku ini adalah manusia serigala yang sesungguhnya kau lihat.. kata sehun dalam hati) oh iya kapan kau melihatnya?"  
"malam hari, waktu itu aku ke rumah Kris dan disaat aku tiba di jembatan jongdae tiba tiba di bawah jembatan jongdae itu ada sinar terang yaudah aku melihat kebawah dan aku melhat seorang namja itu berubah jadi serigala dan itu membuatku takut"  
"benerkah?"  
"iya"  
"(megang jidat Luhan) apakah kau sedang sakit?"  
"tidak sehun (mempoutkan bibirrnya) aku benar benar melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"  
"haha mungkin kau sedang berhalusinasi"  
"ih yasudah kalau tidak percaya"  
"jiah jangan ngambek"  
"siapa yang ngambek?"  
"kamu"  
"habisnya kamu tidak percaya samaku"  
"ngahahaha iya aku percaya"

bel isthirahat kini berbunyi, Luhan pun mengajak kai kekantin dengan maksud ingin curhat mengenai seseorang yang disukainya

kantin,  
"K.. Kai"  
"apa?"  
"Aku suka sama seseorang dan seseorang itu namanya sehun"  
"ape? kau suka sama cadel"  
"i.. iya kai"  
"emang apa cakepnya die, mukanya tua gitu"  
"ih dia ga tua kai, dia itu ganteng"  
"ape? Ganteng?menurut buku sejarah Kai kkamjongie, Selama Kai masih hidup ke tamvanan Kai takkan terkalahkan "  
" yelah terserah kau saja" jawab Luhan sambil memutarkan bola mata malas  
"ngahaha, eh ngomong ngomong apa yang membuatmu suka dengan dia?"  
"dia cute, dia ganteng.. aaaaa aku suka dia, dia sangat kalem dan keren.. cuman dia doang yang bisa meluluhkan hati lulu"  
"kalo suka tembak aja kali"  
"t.. tapi kai, a.. aku gengsi kai"  
"jiah masih zaman gengsi, menurut buku cinta buatan Kkamjongie , kalau suka nyatain aja cintamu daripada perasaan anda takkan tersampaikan"  
"jiah tadi buku sejarah kai kkamjongie sekarang buku cinta"  
"ngahaha iya"  
"t.. tapi kai?"  
"apa lagi?"  
"kau tau tidak bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa jadian sama dia?"  
"hm, menurut buku cinta kai kkamjongie pertama-tama anda harus mendekati dia"  
"caranya?"  
"yak kau ini sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam bercinta ternyata!"  
"hehehehe aku masih polos tau"  
"hemeh" sambil memutarkan bola mata malas  
"setelah itu aku harus apa kai?"  
"minta nomor hpnya, terus sms dia"  
"hm ne~ akan kuusahakan"  
Teng Tong Teng Tong  
"wah kai belnya sudah berbunyi, hm kai nanti aku bakalan sms kau untuk minta pendapatmu mengenai sehun entar!"  
"iya, gampang"  
"oke sip"

DI KELAS  
"Sehun?"  
"ada apa?"  
"aku boleh minta nomer hp mu tidak?"  
"hmmm.."  
"jadi, aku boleh atau tidak? Kalau tidak dikasih juga tidak masalah kok ^^"  
"hm, yaudah.. catat ya nomernya"  
"iya, berapa?"  
"089678657875" nomor ngasal :v  
"oke ntar aku sms sehun"  
"ne"  
Malam Hari  
" hm hari ini sms sehun ya, oke semangat LUHAN! Kau pasti akan jadian dengannya tapi etah kenapa aku takut sms dia #nepokmukannyasendiri# tidak boleh, aku harus berani"  
lalu Luhan mulai mengetikan kata kata di dalam ponselnya  
"annyeong haseyo, selamat malam Sehun… ^^"  
"selamat malam juga, ini siapa?"  
"ini Luhan"  
"Oh luhan…."  
"Iya, kamu lagi apa hun?"  
"lagi mikirin seseorang"  
"seseorang itu siapa?"  
"rahasia"  
"yak! Padahal aku ingin tau…"  
"ngahahah "  
"kejam -3-"  
"kaga sih"  
"bagi Luhan kau kejam tidak mau kasih tau"  
"ini menyangkut pribadi, tidak akan ku beri tau"  
"oke oke , inisial nya aja dah"  
"depannya L"  
"belakangnya?"  
"adadeh"  
"yak! Sangat menyebalkan"  
"ntar ini bukan rahasia lagi, kalau aku memberitahumu"  
"ahh iya dah iyaa .."  
"ngahahaha"  
"kau sudah mengerjakan tugas han?"  
"sudah"  
"oh emang ngerti tentang menghitung gaya medan gravitasi?"  
"ngerti lah"  
"wah sehun pintar, besok nyontek boleh?"  
"wani piro?"  
"yak! Malah minta duit.. sebal sebal"  
"usahalah jangan nyontek, sama saja kau mencuri jawabanku"  
"ihhh"  
"ngahahaha :v"  
"aku udah pusing juga"  
"itu sih DL"  
"nyolot banget"  
"itu demi kebaikanmu :v"  
"ah elah hunnn, apa perlu aku nangis dijalan raya sambil guling guling"  
"ya ya ya bisa jadi bisa jadi"  
"seperti acara indonesia pintar saja"  
"ngahahaha acara paporit :v"  
"apa kaporit?"  
"paporit paporit"  
"ngahaha, jadi aku harus nangis guling gulingan di jalan raya? Kejamnya dirimu sehun"  
"kagak sih ini demi kebaikanmu"  
"hm iya dah iya"  
**TBC**


End file.
